A circle with area $64\pi$ has a sector with a $270^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${64\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{270^\circ}$ ${48\pi}$
Explanation: The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{270^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{64\pi}$ $\dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{A_s}{64\pi}$ $\dfrac{3}{4} \times 64\pi = A_s$ $48\pi = A_s$